The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating a new geranium cultivar with white flower color and intense green foliage in combination with moderately vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 2074/24 (unpatented), which was characterized by white, single-type flowers and dark-green foliage. The male parent was the commercial variety xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99 (unpatented), which was characterized by white, semi-double flowers, rich flower production, medium-green foliage without zonation and medium-tall plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in May 1996 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. white, round, semi-double flowers;
2. semi-spherically shaped inflorescences borne well-above the foliage;
3. bright green foliage without, or with only traces of, zonation;
4. vigorous growth, and bushy, relatively wide plant habit; and,
5. early to medium spring flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length with any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 are the parental variety xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99 and the variety xe2x80x98Fisalbxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,761). In comparison to xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 has similarly colored and shaped inflorescences but with wider upper petals. xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 has slightly more intense green foliage, a wider and more vigorous growth habit and somewhat larger umbels, but it is not quite as floriferous as xe2x80x98Glacisxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisalbxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrowixe2x80x99 has more round-shaped flowers with more petals, larger leaves, and distinctly stronger growth habit.